


Oh Simple Thing

by HolyHellHamilton



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Princess Bride Fusion, Bobby and Trevor are two different people, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Permanent Major Character Death, Royalty, Side Ships, because I said so, bobby and willie friendship, fake engagement, he/they willie, julie molina with a sword, romance stuff, this is angsty af bye, willex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyHellHamilton/pseuds/HolyHellHamilton
Summary: Two years after his death, Willie is stuck in a life that they don’t want.But what’s happens when you’re greatest love comes back to you?aka the self indulgent willex princess bride au
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), side juke/rebby/flarrie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anewhope303](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anewhope303/gifts).



> legally i had to do this.
> 
> tumblr: @hetheylacroix
> 
> have a good day but it’s your choice because you’re independent

There is a gentle version of this story.

There’s a version where our characters don’t have to lose eachother, and they don’t have to mourn and cry. They don’t have to suffer.

There’s a version where they are happy throughout its course and they don’t have to nearly die for it. 

There’s a version that’s unbloodified and safe, where they learn peace the easy way.

But darling, this is not the gentle version of this story.

No, this is the truth.

Willie was 18 when they met Alex Mercer. They always liked to think that their love was planned by the universe, for it was beautiful and against all odds.

When they had met, Willie can ran into him while running home. Quite literally.

“Ah dude, you dinged my vase.” Willie complained, catching his breath while pointing to the now broken blue vase

“Dinged your vase?” Alex exclaimed, “You ran me over me!” He gestured to his entire body. Alex was blonde and pale, he wore a grey vest and a pink shirt with puffy sleeves, which where now all covered in dirt. He contrasted Willie’s tan skin and dark brown hair, as well as his white shirt (which was similar to Alex’s expect for the color). Alex was cute.

They laughed, “Yeah, I did pancake you pretty good.”

Willie stoped laughing because Alex was staring at him, as if he was processing something. 

“Uh, sorry, are you okay?” They asked.

“I-I’m fine. My food isn’t, but...anyways, are you?” He replied. Willie then saw the bun on the floor. Oh shit.

“Yeah, my vase broke but I’ll survive.” Willie shrugged.

“Right…” Alex looked down at it, and then back at him, “It’s a pretty vase, where did you get it?”

“I made it. I was bringing it home to Caleb.” Willie said proudly.

“You’re Caleb Covington’s son.” Alex said like it was a question, but it wasn’t a question.

“I’m his nephew, actually.” He replied and held out their hand, “I’m Willie Covington.

“Alex Mercer.” He said, shaking 

“You have folks?”

“No,” Alex shook his head, “Not anymore at least.”

Willie didn’t really know how to reply, they realized that they may have touched a sensitive subject.

“I, uh, I’m sorry about your hotdog. Can I get you something to eat?”

“I...sure, I don’t see why not.”

“Great, just try and keep up.” Willie said before taking off in the opposite direction again, giggling.

“Hey!” Alex called, running after them.

After that day, they spent a good portion of their time getting to know eachother.

Alex was awkward. And anxious. And sometimes he seemed like he was at a loss of words, but Willie didn’t mind one bit. 

Alex was also sweet in a shy way, and very helpful. He came from a rich family, but he left with his friends because they were cruel and didn’t support him. Once he got more comfortable, hetold funny and exiting stories about his siblings and his friends. Alex would often get lost in his own words and Willie loved to hear him talk.

Willie told him about everything. They had never had a person to do that with. He told him about how his parents had died and how their uncle Caleb took him in. Their talked about their interests as the other listened. They joked and teased and played and Willie loved it.

But what stood out from everyone else was that Alex seemed like he would do pretty much everything for them.

“Alex,” Willie had once called while he was painting, “Can you hand me that brush?”

“As you wish.” He replied.

Alex always said that. As you wish. No matter what Willie had asked for.

Alex, come help me with this? Alex, fetch me some water? Alex, come sit down.

As you wish.

It had taken Willie a decent amount of time to realize that when he said that, what he actually meant was: I love you.

It didn’t take long for them to realize that he loved Alex back.

“Alex, kiss me?”

Alex had jerked his head to look at them and stared for a moment. He didn’t know what was going on, nor if it was real. Willie stepped forward and wrapped his hand around Alex’s shoulders. 

He tensed forward, but paused. Willie nods, as if he was saying that it was okay. Because it was, they loved him.

“As you wish.” Alex smiled and closed the space between them. It was intoxicating, really. Willie had never felt anything like it, but he knew that he liked it.

Alex’s lips were soft and gentle. Willie loved it. Willie loved him, which is what they said once they broke apart.

Alex giggled and kissed his cheek. “I love you too.”

It was perfect for a while. Being in love was beautiful. And kissing was nice, which was an added bonus. Love was something that took time and trust, and Willie was more then willing. Alex made them happy, and that was all he needed.

Then, things changed.

“Alex, I can’t shake the feeling that something is going to happen to you while you’re gone.” Willie confessed as Alex packed for his voyage. He was leaving to see his friends (Luke, Reggie, and Bobby) for a work thing. 

“I hate to leave you.” Alex said, but Willie knew that he was exited to see them. Of course, they weren’t upset about that. He was only leaving temporarily, and Alex deserved to have fun. “But I’ll come back.” Alec takes their hand and intertwines their fingers, “I’ll always come for you, Willie. You know that.”

The problem is: Alex didn’t come back.

About a month after he left, Willie had gotten word that his ship was attacked by the Dreaded Pirate Roberts, and everyone knew that he didn’t leave survivors.

It was unbearable. Alex was gone, and Willie would do anything to go back and stop him from leaving. He sobbed for hours and hours, but no amount of begging and screaming could bring Alex back.

He was alone once more. Willie swore that he would never love again. 

Love was not worth the pain.

Two years after Alex’s death, Willie walks through the giant doors of the castle with his fiancée, Bobby, their fingers untwined.

“Introducing, Prince Robert and soon-to-be Prince William!”

The crowd cheered as clapped, Willie bit back a cry. He thought of Alex, and how disappointed he’d be in him. It stung like hell, but what could Willie do except for clutching Bobby’s hand tighter.

This is not the gentle version of this story.


	2. hiraeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiraeth: Welsh word for longing or nostalgia, an earnest longing or desire, or a sense of regret. The feeling of longing for a home that no longer exists or never was. A deep and irrational bond felt with a time, era, place or person.
> 
> explanations, kidnappings, and serpents.
> 
> chapter breaks from Skinny Love by Birdy

Willie wasn’t in love, but in their defense: neither was Bobby. They were only in this situation because Caleb agreed to let Willie marry in return for money. Willie didn’t even know how he got that job, he probably snaked his way into it. Caleb worked as King Trevor’s advisor, and Willie worked as a fiancée (which was harder then you’d imagine.)

King Trevor wasn’t a good and noble king. He was selflish and all he cared about was reputation and power, for that very reason was why he needed his children to marry.

It was either Bobby or Carrie, so Willie did kind of get lucky. It was nothing against Carrie of course, but she was a raging lesbian and was in love with the young tailor, Flynn. 

Flynn was a lovely girl, Willie knew that he couldn’t survive without her. She was witty, loyal, and so very talented. Willie liked to watch her work, and he liked to tease her about Carrie, but most importantly; he liked to listen to her. She would teach him about different fabrics and techniques and alright Willie had no intention of ever doing anything with it, he payed attention.

He loved Flynn, but even then: Bobby was the only one who knew about Alex.

Bobby had lost someone himself: Reggie.

He was seventeen when his friends and him left for a voyage and he was to late to get to the ship before it left. On that ship where his two best friends and his lover, he lost all of them.

That’s why he understood Willie. They understood each other, neither of them wanted to marry, but what choice did they have? 

“We just have to make the best of it.” Bobby had once told them. He wasn’t wrong, but Willie definitely still had to right to be angry. How could Caleb do this? How could he just trade his nephew like he was a piece of meat?

Willie had been avoiding Caleb to make a statement, but that wasn’t that important considering they wouldn’t have seen each other much anyway.

Either way, Bobby was a great fella, he was sweet and gentle, but this entire life wasn’t what Willie wanted. That wasn’t Bobby’s fault. He wanted to settle down on a nice cottage with Alex and make bread and paint and relax, but that wasn’t an option considering Alex was, you know, dead.

Honestly, Willie tried not to think about him much. It always hurt to remember the life and love that they lost.

“I know how you feel, but don’t you think it was worth it?” Bobby had asked him, “You got to be happy for a long time, even if it ended, that love is still there.”

Willie didn’t know if he agreed with that. He wanted to say that he wished he and Alex had never met, but that wasn’t true. Alex changed his life, and he saved him in every way a person can be saved, however, Willie didn’t know that yet.

~~~  
“And now, all your love is wasted  
Then who the hell was I?”  
~~~

The forest was alive.

The green leaves russled with the summer evening breeze and the and the flowers swayed as Willie rode past it all with one of the castle’s horses, Candi. 

Willie went on rides often. He found it calming, but also exiting. It helped take their mind off things, which he was always desperate for. He always took Candi. He was an elegant horse, as Trevor had once said, but Willie thought they were all elegant. 

He was brown, tell, and sturdy. Willie snuck in the stables to feed him apples or anything he didn’t eat at dinner. They had some sort of relationship, although he was a horse and Willie was sure that he didn’t know that. None the less, they were fond of Candi.

Willie spotted a group of people ahead of them, so they slowed Candi down and trotted forward, “Is everything alright, lads?” They asked.

The group had three people, one women and two men. The women had dark skin and black, full hair with natural curls. She had a scar on her cheekbone that was lighter then the rest of her skin. She wore dark grey slacks and a pale purple shirt, the kinds that buttoned up and had lace and fluffy sleeves, and a black corset on top of it, accompanied with a sword holder that rested on her hip. She had thick black eyeliner that would have looked messy if anyone else was wearing it, but the women definitely made it work. She was stunning.

Her two companions both had brown hair, but different shades of such. One of them was so very pale with a lighter shade of pink in his cheeks (which looked like it was from sunburn.) His hair was darker and short, a few strands of it fell to the side of his face. He wore a deep red shirt accompanied with a black formal vest that was unbuttoned entirely. His trousers where black and looked like they would fall off if his belt wasn’t holding it all together. He waved at Willie happily.

“We’re alright,” The other man answers. He has lighter brown hair that falls in front of his face, as well as tanned skin that he has no shame in showing off. He wore a deep blue shirt that was unbuttoned down to his chest as well as a beautifully designed waist coat. “We’re just wondering where the next town is, do you know?”

“There’s nothing but forest for at least a mile,” Willie points behind him, “I just came from there. I can give you some directions.”

“Thank you, but that won’t be necessary.” The women replied, raising a hand at her companions. She makes a motion to the one with red, who seems to understand what she means while Willie is still confused. Then she extends her hand for him, “My name is Julie, those are Luke and Reggie.” She points to the boys behind her.

“I’m Willie.” They say and shake her hand.

“I’m aware.” She says, and suddenly Luke and Reggie move to behind him. “I’m very sorry to do this, prince, but it’s for the greater good.”

Willie doesn't have time to respond, he feels something squeeze his neck and then he feels himself fall forward, but then the world disappears around them.

~~~  
“Cause now I'm breaking at the bridges  
And at the end of all your lies”  
~~~

Kidnapping the prince’s fiancée was nessesary for the plan, as much as Julie disliked the idea. She didn’t hurt innocent people, but Willie was the easiest way to get to Trevor. 

It’s not like they were going to kill him.

“Do you think he’s gonna wake up soon? I’m bored.” Reggie complained and poked Willie’s cheek, whom was out cold and laid down on a bench and hands bind together.

Their ship was relatively small and only had one twin sized bed in the below, which Julie and Luke shared and Reggie slept on some blankets on the floor, but it was sturdy, and that was enough for now.

“He’s been out for two hours,” Luke groans, “They better wake up soon.”

Julie, who was steering, sighs. “It doesn't matter if they wake up. We just have to make sure that if he does, they don’t escape.”

“We can take care of that, Jules, we’re strong!” Luke says.

“I know you are, just make sure you don’t tramautize the poor soul to much.” She says.

“Probably already did that.” Reggie shrugs.

Then, a few inaudible sounds comes from Willie and the team goes to surround them. Reggie pokes his cheek again.

“Good morning!” He says.

“The sun is setting, Reg.” Luke frowns.

“Yeah, but he’s waking up. I wouldn’t say good afternoon, that’s dumb.” He shrugs.

“Guys!” Julie rolls her eyes, “Focus.”

Willie opens his eyes and yawns. He looks around a little, “What the…”

“Calm down, pal.” Reggie says, “We’re not gonna hurt you.”

“Then why am I tied up?” Willie says, struggling to undo the bonds. 

“So you can’t run away. We kinda need you.” Luke tells him.

“Why? What are you doing?” They question.

“Stop struggling,” Julie grabs his wrists, “You're not in danger, yet. We’ll let you go as soon as Trevor gets here.”

“I’m confused.”

“We all are, buddy.” Reggie says.

“No we’re not, Jules explained this to us like three times dude!” Luke says.

Julie ignores them and sits beside Willie, “We’re using you to draw Trevor here so we can kill him,” She turns their chin to face her, “How do you feel? Are you hurt?”

“You knocked me out, I don’t feel great.” He empathizes the word “great.”

“That’s a given.” Julie says and then nods at Luke, “Get them some good, Lu.”

Luke nods and disappears in the below, closing the door behind him.

“Why do you want to kill the king?” Willie asks once he leaves.

“That bastard killed my mother.” She replies coldly.

“Oh,” Willie, despite the circumstances, feels bad for her. They hadn’t know that Trevor killed people, he knew he owned an army but that was different. “I’m sorry.”

It occurred to him that if Trevor died, Bobby would be king, which would make him king since they were getting married. Oh no. 

“You can’t kill Trevor, you can’t.” Willie says.

Julie shrugs, “I have to. My mother was an innocent women. She didn’t deserve what happened to her, neither did the others.”

“I’m sure that they didn’t, but what about his children?” 

She scoffs, “Ma had children, me and my brother Carlos. It doesn’t matter what you say, this is what I’ve been waiting for since I was fifteen.”

Willie opens his mouth to say something, but then Reggie interrupts them.

“Julie, look!” He shouts, pointing over the end of the boat. “It’s the serpents!”

“Shit.” She says under her breath and runs over next to him. Serpents where horrifying creatures with dark green slimy scales and piercing yellow eyes. They had been to distracted on them that they forgot about Willie just for a moment, but that was all that it took.

There was a splash behind them.

Willie had jumped in.

~~~  
“Who will love you?  
Who will fight?  
And who will fall far behind?”  
~~~

Willie didn’t know what they were doing, but they had to get out. As much as he disliked Trevor, they could not let them kill him. 

Swimming wasn’t easy when you didn’t have arms. Water was crashing onto them and they kept choking, but that didn’t stop him. The fabric from their outfit suddenly felt heavy and threatened to pull them below.

They couldn’t think or dare to look behind them. They just needed to find land and get far away from Julie, Reggie, and Luke, who where shouting for them to come back.

Then, Willie realized that there was another ship. It was only slightly larger then the previous one he had been aboard on.

“Help me!” Willie calls to it. He can see only the outline of a figure at the wheel. They could see blonde hair in the moonlight, but no details of a face, not that it mattered. All that did matter was that they probably weren’t going to kill them.

“Please! Help me!” They call, and then they feel something grab ahold of their leg and pull them under, the water cutting off their scream. The rest was a blur, and Willie was almost certain they were going to die.

They couldn’t breathe, all they could do was struggle and reach for the surface as he watched it move farther and farther away. He finally looked down, and screamed (although it was muffled because he was, you know, under water.)

A serpent was pulling him under.

No, no, no, please no.

Willie squirmed frantically and kicked with all the strength they could produce. 

They wished that they could say that their life flashed before his eyes, but really he was just panicking. 

They never thought that he would die like this. Honestly, he had never put much thought in how he would die. He wanted to die at an older age by the side of something he cared about.

He definitely didn’t want to die like this; at twenty years old by what was going to end up to be drowning or being eaten alive. Neither sounded pleasant.

No.

This wasn’t how this was supposed to end.

Then, an arrow shot through the water into the serpents back and Willie was pulled from the water. 

He landed with a thud on the floor of the ship. They were soaked, his hair falling in front of his face in thick strands. Willie was trying to catch his breath but had no such luck. He was trying to process what happened and relearning how to inhale oxygen all at once.

“What the hell where you thinking? You almost died!” Julie scolding him while wrapping a blanket around his shoulders. Willie was handed a mug of something that was hot against his fingers, it felt nice.

“I-I don’t-I can’t-“ They stammered.

“Hey,” Julie says in a softer tone, taking his shoulders with her hands, “It’s fine, you’re safe now.”

“I guess you didn’t swallow enough sky juice for that.” Reggie says, also out of breath.

Willie scoffed and took another deep breath. All things considered, he had rather pleasant captures.

“You got lucky that the other ship shot that arrow, if not: we wouldn’t have been able to save you.” Luke says, and Willie realized that he was also wet. He must have been the one to save him.

Willie looks back to the direction of the other ship, but he didn’t see it anywhere.

“I-thank you for saving me.” They tell them, mostly to Luke.

He shrugs, “We needed you alive.”

“Still.”

“It doesn’t matter, it’s over now.” Julie says, and then points to the mug in Willie’s hands, “Drink up, if you don’t get warm then you’ll get sick.”

They don’t argue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look!! art: https://hetheylacroix.tumblr.com/post/646129313227407360/concept-art-of-the-princess-bride-au-if-you
> 
> you can find me at my tumblr: @hetheylacroix
> 
> have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> yeah sorry this is short but the rest won’t be.


End file.
